Only Time Can Tell
by peanutbuttergurl6
Summary: You may know them as the powerpunk girls from an alternate dimension but here they're actually the powerpuff girl's future children. They traveled to the past with an important task at hand. Will they succeed in their mission or wreak havoc in the past? And just who are their fathers? (ppg x rrb)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the basic overall plot. **

Chapter 1: Prologue

Berserk sat in her mother's computer chair, slowly spinning around with a bored look plastered over her face. Her two cousins, Brute and Brat were standing across from her looking just as bored. Blossom stood hovering over the computer and trying to type as fast as her thoughts were currently processing. She would steal a quick glance or two at Berserk, silently telling her to stop spinning in the chair which was making a high pitch squealing noise. Berserk stopped eventually and tiredly sighed.

"Mom could you speed this up? Its been two hours and we're ready to leave now," Berserk complained. This caused Blossom to pause in her typing and look over at the impatient girl. She was about to snap at her but her face immediately softened when a thought just occurred to her. "I know the condition of what our situation has placed you three in and it kills me inside." Anger picked back up in her voice, "But one more complaint out of you and there won't be any trips to the past." All three girls gasped in response. They had been looking forward to this day for years every since Blossom announced the ultimate plan.

"No way Auntie Blossom!" Brute shouted now aiming a glare at Berserk, "You better not ruin this for us. If you get in trouble then we shouldn't be dragged down with you."

"I for one am looking very forward to vacationing in the past. Anything before all this chaos would be a dream," Brat added. The chaos she mentioned was the cause for going back in time. The future time which they live in is a world where the evil Him finally won out. Townsville and most of the world were now under his control. With the Powerpuff girls superpowers gone that only left their children, Brat, Berserk and Brute to save the day.

Blossom pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to calm herself down. Watching her two nieces and daughter altogether was nerve wrecking to say the least and she could feel her patience slipping. "This is **not **a vacation do you understand me Brat?" Blossom asked receiving a pout from the blonde haired girl. "You are to go back in time _incognito _meaning not being seen by our past selves. Once there you'll retrieve the chemical x and return here as soon as possible and nothing else. Only interact with people if you absolutely need to. The best tactic is to visit our old home in Townsville and steal it from the professor's laboratory." After explaining the plan for hundredth time in the row, Blossom went back to typing furiously on the computer.

Berserk shifted in the chair and turned her head to look out of the window of their current hide out. Night time had fallen outside making the ruined city seem almost peaceful. The dark sky made it hard to see the black smoke that slowly rose into the air from a distance, and most cries of pain and hunger were put at rest for the meantime. Their once protected city of Townsville was now a barren wasteland. But the city wasn't the only thing they lost; their beloved professor too had been wiped out and the powerpunk's fathers were no longer able to be with them.

Blossom pushed one final key then stood up straight stretching her arms over her head. "Full analytical scan of the time machine is complete. Girls, it's time to finish what the professor started." Blossom felt very accomplished that she managed to pick up where the professor had left off. He was the one who made the blue prints and Blossom had to be the one to carry them out. She checked her watch and looked down at the girls, "This is your last chance to back out if you want. Once you're in that's it."

For Brute this was a chance to finally tilt the scales in their favor and actually win a fight. For Brat this was a time to finally be free from the world they've lived in. And for Berserk this was her time to show everyone just how well she could handle things. All three girls grabbed their respectively colored bags and slung them over their shoulder. None of them would dare to miss this opportunity. Blossom nodded her head affirmatively and made her way to the door. "Then follow me."

Now in the basement, they stood in front of the newly made time machine. It had the same basic design as the first time machine the professor made once when the Powerpuff girls were in kindergarten. There had only been one change. Blossom held up a small remote with a red button in the center up of it. "Remember this controller is super important. It's the only thing capable of bringing you back into your current time line so be extra careful with it," Blossom said handing the remote over to Berserk's open palms. "You must all know that revealing your identities to any of your parents could lead to drastic changes such as never existing. I know it's a lot of responsibility and trust I'm putting into a group of 10 year old girls but hey, I was saving the world at the age of 5."

Brute who was tapping her foot and trying to be patient, threw her hands up into the air, "Can we please just get on with it! We've been over all this stupid boring stuff before!" Her little outburst made Berserk give her a slap upside her head. She rubbed the sore spot and glared at her cousin. Before Brute could retaliate with a slap of her own, someone else could be heard clearing their throat at the door's entrance. Standing there with shredded clothing, bruises and scratches were Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Thanks for once again watching Brute for me Bloss. I'll do the honors of seeing her off with the proper farewell," Buttercup said walking over to Brute and grabbing her ear.

"Ow, ow, ow," Brute said over and over again from her mother's tugging down on her ear. Even without without superpowers, their moms were quite fearsome. "Try not to damage the past too much you little brat. You're becoming more and more like your father by the day unfortunately," Buttercup warned. She let go of her daughter's ear and smirked down at her. Despite the angry look in her eyes, Brute was smirking right back at her mom. Bubbles instantly began to tear up then flung her arms around Brat. "My little baby girl! Please be safe for mommy!" she cried while embracing her daughter. Brat simply rolled her eyes and returned the hug. Her mom was being hysterical meaning it was time to go.

"Yeah mom we have to go now," Brat reminded her which made Bubbles release her and take a step back. She was definitely the most sensitive and emotional of the Powerpuffs. "I know and Blossom already explained that it would be only a couple minutes for you to be gone to us, but for you guys it'll at least be a few days. I just love you all so much," Bubbles said trying to give Brat one final hug but was stopped by Buttercup. "Let 'em be sis. They've got this." Bubbles nodded but still couldn't help the tears that slid down her cheek.

Blossom started the machine and turned the dial to enter their designated time, causing the machine to come to life in a low humming sound. Blossom who still wore her white lab coat gave a thumbs up to the three girls standing in front of them. "You're set to go. Feel free to press the button when you're ready," she told them. Berserk nodded at her mother's words and linked arms through her cousin's. Before pressing the button she looked to Blossom and said, "Don't worry mother, I'll handle everything. I'm a natural born leader after all." Her thumb pressed the button causing a black and white swirl to appear over their heads. The room suddenly became very windy and the punks felt themselves being pulled into the portal. In a matter of seconds all three girls were gone. As soon as the girls left though, an Earth shattering blast shook the entire house causing all three puffs to lose their balance and fall over. Blossom took a dive and covered the time machine to protect it from the debris of the falling ceiling.

"What ever happens sisters," Blossom shouted over the noise of nearby houses collapsing. "We protect the time machine at all cost."

* * *

**AN: It's short and I might make it longer but only if I get a couple reviews first. It's the only way to tell if anyone likes this. **


	2. Accidental Introduction

Chapter 2: Accidental introductions 

The portal opened and dropped the punks off in the middle of the road. They were all now lying on top of each other in the street and groaning. "Ok guys you can get off me now!" Brat shouted at the bottom of the pile. Berserk suddenly yelped and stood up looking around the ground. "I dropped it! Where's the friggen' remote!?" she shrieked. Her mother told her to be careful with it and here she already had no idea where it was. Even Brute understood the importance of having that remote with them.

"You LOST IT!?" Brute screamed in her cousin's face. Berserk was too caught up in trying to find it to even answer the question. Brat wasn't paying the two any mind when she was able to finally stand up and picked something up from the ground. "Hey Berserk did you know I was laying on this thing?" she asked holding the remote out to Berserk. "I was wondering what that was sticking me in the stomach."

Berserk snatched it from her hands and kissed it, "That was way too close. I have to put this thing in a place where it's safe." She packed it away safely into the red book bag she was carrying. While she did this, Brute looked forward and saw a garbage truck speeding their way. She tapped Brat's shoulder and pointed forward. "You guys wanna see something cool?" she asked with a smirk. Brat and Berserk stepped on the sidewalk and questioned why Brute was still standing in the street. The garbage was approaching her fast and didn't look like it was going to stop. The driver honked its horn and shouted for the girl to get out the street. Brute now had her arms folded and stood firmly with her feet planted to the ground. Seeing that she wasn't going to move, the driver turned the wheel thus swerving the truck around her and crashing into a nearby hot dog stand. Brute laughed triumphantly however Berserk didn't find it funny.

"Brute, you've got to be the dumbest person I've ever had the pleasure of being related to besides Brat!" Berserk shouted. She was so upset that she ran towards Brute and slammed a fist into her stomach. This caused the girl to double over in pain now clutching her stomach. "We're in the past idiot. You could seriously damage the time stream if you keep being reckless like that. So ask next time," Berserk scolded her. "If anyone wants to know who we are, we tell them we're sisters from like...an alternate reality or something. Everyone here is probably a sap anyways so they'll buy it."

Brute didn't feel the need to exact her revenge just yet. She knew she goofed but still felt as if the blow to the stomach was uncalled for. The punks looked around the area they were in. They seemed to be in the middle of Townsville and it was early morning. There was the usual traffic jams, citizens filling the sidewalks on their way to work, street venders trying to earn their cash for the day and the sound of birds that would act as alarm clocks and wake people from their sleep. Brat's eyes lit up at the liveliness of the place.

"Wow it's so busy and full of life here. I could sure get used to this," Brat said grabbing a newspaper from the stand. She ignored the man asking for pay and walked away with Brat and Berserk in tow. The date in the paper read January 16, 2014 which is exactly 14 years from their own time. Berserk snatched the paper from her and tossed it aside, "Are you forgetting our mission? We're going to do what we came here to do and go straight home. The sooner we do, the sooner our town looks like this again."

"You're so uptight. I think you take after Blossom more because you're starting to sound like her too," Brute said smiling when she got the reaction out of Berserk she wanted. "Besides, it won't hurt to hang a little here before we do all that. Not like we draw much attention."

"There they are!" Shouted a man in cop uniform. "Those are the ones who caused the accident of one garbage truck and stole from a news stand!"

Other cops nearby each turned to the trio and began to walks towards them. Berserk and groaned loudly and pointed up. She took to the air with the others right behind her until they were at the top of a high building. Berserk paced back and fourth in front of her cousins with a scowl on her face. The two waited for her to say something to them. "Not even an hour and already the cops are onto us," Berserk explained. She stopped to face the two in front of her. "Are you guys trying to give ourselves away? I mean we pretty much did by flying away. Now they know we're not normal!"

"Don't yell at me, I only took a newspaper. Brute was the one who wanted be all tough and play chicken with a garbage truck," Brat said defending herself. "But I think Brute agrees with me when I say we wait it out a while and then steal the dumb ol' chemical X."

"Who's stealing what chemical x?" Said a new voice that each of the punks knew belonged to. They turned around and to their shock, saw the powerpuff girls hovering in front of them. They were teen versions of their mothers wearing their traditional pink, blue and green dress with that black stripe in the middle. The only thing that set the powerpuffs a part was that Blossom wore a jacket, Bubbles had on white boots and Buttercup was sporting black jeggings. Probably added according to their own taste.

"I'll ask again, what's this about stealing chemical x?" Blossom repeated. Her shark pink eyes bore into the other three girls who felt frozen in time. The only thing floating in their mind was how Future Blossom warned them not to be seen by their past selves.

"Uh...um..." Berserk said stammering. They certainly were caught at a bad time. And on top of a very high building at that. "You heard me wrong. I was being sarcastic because who would be stupid enough to steal chemical x from the powerpuff girls?" Both Brat and Brute gulped when they heard the lie. It didn't look like Blossom was buying it. Blossom eyed the girls suspiciously and let that one go for now. She did want to know something else though.

"Alright but can you explain how you guys got up here in the first place?" She demanded more than asked. She was using that tone her future counterpart used on them when one of them did something bad. It was hard not to feel intimidated.

"I say they took our chemical x, drank it all, got superpowers, flew up here and are planning on stealing some more!" Buttercup accused with her finger pointed towards them. "It's the only explanation! Now how about we beat 'em up!" Buttercup was pounding her fist into her hand. Bubbles laughed nervously saying, "We don't know that for sure. Who's to say they aren't actually from another dimension where little girls have powers and fly all around."

Everyone including Brat rolled their eyes. It was typical Bubbles behavior they had all grown accustomed to. "Yeah something like that," Brat said cutting in. "We've got stuff to do so you wouldn't mind leaving us alone and letting us go do that stuff."

"What about school? Isn't that where you should be going?" Blossom asked. Again she sounded like the old Blossom they knew. That's when it hit Berserk. These weren't the Powerpuff girls who had become their parents. They were just three teenage girls who went to high school and did typical teen stuff like ask out boys and stop robbers here and there. In terms of strength, the punks currently had the advantage just like in their time. The only thing that held them back in the present was that they were living in a post apocalyptic world. A wicked smile spread across Berserk's face and she elbowed her cousins. Only they saw the wink she gave them.

"I'm sorry to say this but we're not going to school," Berserk declared. The powerpuffs were clearly taken aback by this claim. "But we will be taking our leave so...see ya!"

First Berserk then Brat and Brute each took off at break neck speeds one wouldn't be able to follow with just their eyes. The only evidence that they hadn't completely disappeared were the faint streaks of red, blue and green in the sky. Blossom looked up in the direction where they had flown and frowned.

"Girls... I think we have a problem."

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and faved this story. R&R again if you want the next chapter! **


	3. Making Plans

Chapter 3: Making plans

"Come on girls, follow them!" Blossom commanded. She took off in the air with Bubbles and Buttercup flying by her side. Blossom kept her head straight and eyes looking forward trying to find any traces of the colored streaks belonging to the powerpunks. "Darn...I think we lost them."

They began to fly a lot slower in the sky. The scenery around them was no longer a speeding blur. Buttercup scowled and crossed her arms. She was the one who expected a good fight and was disappointed it never happened. "The cowards," she spat. "Ran away before I could sock it to 'em good. Know what? They're lucky that I didn't get to them."

"But Buttercup, they could be innocent. Maybe they didn't do anything," Bubbles said hoping it would lighten the mood. Both her sisters had woken up on the wrong side of the bed today and she was just trying to liven it up. "Or maybe they really did go to school and they're just late like us." This caused Blossom to gasp and check her watch, "We're already 10 minutes late! I guess we'll deal with this later but for now let's try to get there before even more time slips away." The other two nodded and turned around. They too became nothing but three colored streaks flying across the city to Townsville High school.

* * *

The powerpunks were laughing and snickering as they flew away from their teen moms. Back in their time, they would never be able to get away with what they did. Except for only one thing; they weren't in their time. Berserk laughed once more and gave Brute a high five, "Finally the day has come where we actually manage to escape."

"Tell me about it," Brute said thinking back to a time where future Buttercup stopped her from flying and gave her a beating she wouldn't forget. "Our parents always had one up on us but now the tables have turned. We can do whatever we want here because they don't know who we are!"

"Yeah that's really cool and all but can we give it a rest now? We've been flying at super speed and who's telling what we might crash into," Brat warned her cousins but it was too late. They each slammed into what felt like a brick wall and was sent falling towards the ground. Now out of the city and in the suburbs, Berserk landed in a shrub fenced around someone's house. Brat ended up in a swimming pool in someone's backyard. Brute was stuck in a tall tree with branches poking at almost every part of her body as she groaned. All of them landed around in the same place and were able to easily look up in the same direction to see what hit them.

Berserk stepped out of the bushes and paled the minute she raised her head towards the sky. "This can't be happening," she said quietly to herself. "First our mothers show up and now our fathers? What dumb luck!"

Brat stepped out of the pool now drenched and dripping with water. It would take one thorough blow dry to get her hair back the way it was before it looses its curl. Except this time she wasn't worried about her looks because there in the air floated the one and only rowdyruff boys. Brute stuck her head out of the tree she was stuck in and yelled, "Ok what the hell was that just now?"

Both Brat and Berserk's attention were now on their sister who was yelling and getting ready to lose her temper. Both her cousins used super speed to climb up into the tree where Brute was raging. Berserk now currently had her hand over Brute's mouth with panic that could be seen in her eyes.

"Shush you big idiot," she whispered to her. "Let's try to avoid them Ok. We just met our moms today and do we really need to see our dads?"

Brute couldn't answer on the count of Berserk's hand still being over her mouth. Peeking out of the leaves in the tree, Brute could make out three floating bodies still lingering in the air. Probably wondering what hit them so hard as well. She then looked at Brat who only nodded her head to agree with Berserk. So Brute took a deep sigh and removed Berserk's hands, "Fine. But next time I won't be too kind."

It didn't take long for the rowdyruff boys to grow bored and take off. This made the powerpunks all sigh and jump down from the tree. Brat pulled down on her pigtail to squeeze out the last bit of water. "First I get wet and now," she brushed bits of leaves and twigs from her hair. "I've got pieces of sticks in my hair. This isn't fun at all." Now she just had to pull out a splinter from her finger.

"You're right that this isn't fun! I could have been fighting my old man right here and now. Its been too long since we've been able to have a good spar," Brute said folding her arms and staring at Berserk with her eyebrows furrowed and mouth in a frown. She may have agreed to let it go but she still wanted to do something to entertain herself.

"Oh will you two quite being babies," Berserk said floating up a little so that she hovered over the ground. She placed both hands on her hips and stared threateningly down at her cousins. It was so they wouldn't forget who was in charge. "Remember what we came here for? Whine and complain all you want but that's what we eventually have to do. For now though, we should have some fun."

Brat's face went from pouting to grinning so big she nearly giggled. Berserk too had that playful look on her face she always ,ade whenever they would do something to get them in trouble. "What to do then dear cousin?" Brat said fluttering her eyelashes rapidly and trying to sound sweet. Of course anyone who knew her could tell she was the furthest thing from sweet.

"Nothing big. I wanna take advantage of the fact that Townsville is standing. Like how things were before it all happened," Berserk said with a far away look in her eyes as she recalled the good times. "If it's anything like how I remember it then the arcade should be still open."

"Oh yeah the arcade!" Brute shouted with a fist in the air. She lowered her fist back down but still looked excited. "We haven't played any arcade games in a couple years now! I bet it's at the same location too."

"Well duh it is. There's nothing different about this time line than the one we just came from," Berserk said. She immediately thought over what she said. There were two very big differences. "Uh...except for you know..." she trailed off knowing Brat and Brute would already know. There was a brief silence between them before Brute grew impatient and groaned.

"Can we just go now!?" she asked, trying to control the anger that was slowly building up again. Brat ignored her while Berserk just shot her a warning glare. Soon the punks were flying off into the sky towards the arcade they've been dying to go back to. They weren't flying too fast since Brat decided she wanted to take in as much of the non-destroyed scenery as possible and they hadn't even reached city limits yet.

"So here's what we'll be doing," Berserk began. She wanted to make sure Brat and Brute wouldn't wonder off on their own or decide to do anything too irrational while they were here. "First of all we're going to the arcade to play us some video games until the afternoon sets in. Then we'll go get something to eat. After that we check into a hotel with like a big pool and stuff and order room service. We might even repeat those steps for the next day or two. But after all this fooling around we go get us some chemical X and return back to our original time. So how 'bout it?"

It wasn't like Brat and Brute could argue with her about it. Once Berserk decides on something that was it and there was no telling her otherwise. Brute simply shrugged her shoulders in response, "Yeah I'm cool with that. Everything sounds very doable."

"We'll also try to follow everything my nagging mom told us. Like no interfering with the past, no socializing with anyone unless needed to, no hurting people because we can, and blah blah blah," Berserk added while moving her hand like a talking puppet to represent her mom. This caused Brat to giggle in a very similar manner to the way Bubbles would. She quieted down as they passed over one familiar house they all knew. To all them time began to slow down as they sailed over the well known Utonium house each of them use to go and see their grandad.

Brat sighed longingly, " It'll be nice to be there again...too bad we'll be burglars when we do visit."

This unsettling feeling they all felt didn't last very long. It was soon replaced with the determination of getting the chemical X to set their time right... but only after having some fun of course.

* * *

**AN: A little short but at least it's updated. Again thanks for all you awesome people who followed, faved, and reviewed (yes even you Betty) **

**R&R again and I'll post the next chapter!**


	4. Meet The Ruffs

Chapter 4: Meet the ruffs

The punks landed in an alley way once they reached the city. This was so they wouldn't draw any attention to themselves. Berserk peeked her head out to check if anyone saw them. Everything looked normal and the citizens of Townsville continued to go on with their everyday lives.

"So far so good. Doesn't look like we got caught," Berserk told the others. They all stepped out and began to merge themselves into the crowd of people along the sidewalk. It didn't take long for one of them to realize they were forgetting something.

"Wait a minute..." Brat said stopping in her tracks. Berserk and Brute stopped as well to question what Brat was doing. "How are we going to the arcade without any money?"

"The same way how we'll pay for the hotel, duh!" Brute exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She and Brat were now glaring at each other now only seconds from starting an all out brawl. Berserk stepped between the two to intervene.

"Brat actually does have a good point," she admitted. This caused Brat to smirk victoriously and for Brute to scowl and cross her arms. Berserk continued what she was getting at, "We're probably going to blow all our money just staying at the hotel for all the cool stuff like room service, internet access, HD cable, three separate rooms, one of those little fridges with snacks and tiny sodas in it, and a bathroom with a tub that could fit a whale!"

"Don't forget about the pool!" Brat chimed. To her it was all about lounging by the pool and not having to worry about anything. Hakuna Matata as they would say right? Brute realized it would be nice to have those things as well. If they spend all their money at the arcade then none of it would be happening.

"So we're not going to the arcade then?" Brute asked with annoyance. She expected Berserk to say there would be an arcade at the hotel as well but that was probably unlikely. Brat faced Berserk as well to wait for her to tell them their next plan. Instead, Berserk stood there tapping her chin as she thought of a solution. People kept bumping into them while they stood on the sidewalk and at first they hadn't mind, but now it was starting to annoy Berserk. Her concentration broke when a man in a suit walked right into her but he quickly apologized. But It was too late for him.

"Would you mind? I'm trying to think here!" Berserk screamed at him. The man shrieked and scrambled away from her. A crowd of people surrounded the three girls to look at what was going on. Berserk bared her teeth and waved her fist angrily at everyone watching, "That goes for the rest of ya!"

Just as the man had done, anyone who had stopped to stare quickly went back their own business. Berserk was practically seething now and both her cousins wouldn't admit they were partially afraid.

"So screw being undercover and let's just yell at everyone," Brute bravely commented. This could have gone two ways; either Berserk ignores the comment or unleashes a rage like none have either witnessed before. Instead she looked down and saw a brown leather wallet laying on the ground. She picked it up and now had it in her hands with Brute and Brat hovering over her. Before they could ask any questions, Berserk opened it up and their eyes were practically glowing. Inside were credit cards and a wad of fifty dollar bills.

"Whoa," Brat breathed out. "It has to be like a million dollars in there."

Brute looked at her like she was stupid before saying, "Not even close. A million couldn't fit in here Einstein. I say it's about...500 or 600 dollars."

"Oh," was all Brat with her cheeks tinted red said after realizing her mistake. She tried as much as possible not to be another dumb blonde like her parents were to their group and it ashamed her whenever she did say something questionable. The others paid no mind to her as Berserk counted and finally figured out the sum.

"Brute really had it down. It's 500," Berserk revealed to them. She closed the wallet again to look at the others with a huge grin on her face. "Know what that means right?"

None of them had to be asked twice as they all squealed together, "To the arcade!"

Each of them sped off towards the one place they wanted to go to. Their running turned into flying which created great gusts of wind that knocked over anything they passed. Leaves were shaken free from tree branches, people were nearly knocked over, Cars easily overturned, and one billboard promoting toothpaste was blasted and sent falling into a crowd of people. The powerpunks only laughed feeling the rush of excitement and long anticipated freedom. They even sped past one individual in particular who just so happened to be sitting at a bus bench while reading the paper with no actual intentions of catching public transportation. It was when the paper was blown out of his hands did he notice they whizzed past. Now angry that the few joys he found in life was gone for the moment, he focused his vision on the speeding blurs flying in the distance. This caused him to groan in irritation and mumble a few curses under his breath.

"Those no good for nothing powerpuffs," he muttered. The only thing that made him draw to the conclusion that they were the powerpuffs was the fact that he heard their high pitch laughter while they flew by. "I can't even enjoy my paper without those three hooligans interfering and ruining a good read. Why have I been cursed with the displeasure of living in a world where these three supposed girls continue to stand in my way, when I have yet to do anything!?"

The one and only Mojo Jojo rambled on. Nowadays he did half the evil he used to do back when the puffs were still little girls. They barely paid him much attention anymore much to his leisure but then again he felt insulted. It was like they didn't take him seriously anymore. His supposed sons he had created didn't give him the time or day either. They too grew rebellious and would laugh in his face if he ever ordered them to do anything. His life was starting to become one big joke now. But that did not stop him from forming an evil smile on his face as he remembered his latest invention he's been working on for quite sometime now.

"And today shall be the day I finally put those rotten brats in their places," he announced evilly to only himself. The last thing he needed of course was the one and only, Chemical X."

* * *

The powerpunks landed at the entrance to the arcade which caused many cracks to form on the pavement beneath them. They almost seemed oblivious to the destruction they caused throughout the city as each of them began to push the other out of the way. After much shoving and pushing, the punks were now inside the arcade. Due to it still being school hours, it was almost empty inside which meant they didn't have to throw anyone off of a game they wanted to play. There was nothing but the sweet sound of video game music and the very few kids who ditched school to play games.

"Come on Berserk. You have the wallet so go get us some change!" Brute impatiently said to an annoyed looking Berserk. Brat followed Berserk leaving Brute to check off which games she would be wanting to play. In the end she decided to play all of them. However her gaze fell on a trio of boys who were none other than the rowdyruff boys.

"Aw man, again?" Brute asked herself, not believing they managed to run into them again. She looked over to see Berserk and Bubbles inserting a bill into a machine to get change. They received a massive pile of coins that made them both squeal in delight. Brute turned around to go over to them so she could warn them about who was there. Of course the boys noticed her anyways before she could reach the others.

"Hey check it out guys, it's that powerpuff Butterbabe or whatever," Butch said with a laugh. His brothers Boomer and Brick also laughed with him because of the nickname he used to call Buttercup. Brute froze in her footsteps and tensed up. She was stuck between feeling awkward because her dad thought she was her mom and anger. Due to the dim lighting in the arcade, it was harder for any of the boys to fully see the girl they were currently laughing about. Butch managed to calm himself down and add, "She looks a lot less hot today. Definitely a lot shorter too. Could have swore her ass was bigger as well..."

Call it a short temper but Brute couldn't help but turn around and fly towards them so fast, the rowdyruffs barely saw her move. The vein on her forehead stuck out as she screamed, "I am NOT Buttercup! Do you need your eyes checked or something? Why don't you take a good look at me now buddy!"

She took a step back so they could fully access her. Butch looked the most shocked out of the three and quickly got just as angry as Brute, "Watch who you're talking to shrimp. I don't think you know who we are."

Berserk and Brat stopped putting bills into the machine when they heard the commotion. They looked over and couldn't believe their eyes. There Brute stood boldly in front of each of their dads who didn't look any happier than she was. "This is just great," Berserk said folding the wallet up and handing it to Brat. "You stay here while I go make sure Brute doesn't do anything stupid. I'd rather the ruffs not know we have superpowers."

She walked over to Brute so she could push her aside and stare at the rowdyruffs. They wondered where this other girl came from and why she too looked like a miniature version of a powerpuff girl. "Come on Brute. Don't waste your time with these guys," Berserk said hoping this would calm down Brute and let the ruffs know they had no intentions of starting trouble.

"Aw look, she brought her sissy friend over for help," Butch teased them. "You better run along little girls because we're the rowdyruff boys and we don't take crap from anyone. Think we care how old you are?"

"Yeah cause we don't care!" Boomer added with a laugh of his own. Brick and Butch stared at the blonde haired teen because of his unnecessary comment. Brick was the one to punch him in his arm to shut him up.

Not only was Brute beginning to get angry again but so was Berserk. Father or not, she wasn't going to let anyone talk down to her that way. Brute spoke first before she could give them a piece of her mind. "Who you calling a sissy!?" Brute yelled at them. The ruffs were surprised that a little girl had the audacity to raise her voice to them after they said who they were. Everyone knew who the rowdyruff boys were and usually stayed out of their way. Quickly they decided to dismiss her lack of fear for not knowing exactly who they were and what they do. Brick smirked and placed his finger on Brute's forehead.

"You must be new here so we'll let you off the hook. My brothers and I have strength you wouldn't even begin to come close to and it's not cause you're just small kids. So why don't you go back to playing with your dollies and other sissy little girl stuff." Brick finished it off by removing his finger so that he could give high fives to both Butch and Boomer. The three of them were now howling in laughter and now expected the two girls to run off crying.

Berserk's eye twitch from the cruel laughter she heard coming from the rowdyruffs. She had to constantly remind herself who they were to her and how important it was to not kill them. Fortunately she calmed down enough but for Brute it was another story. The raging green eyed girl charged Brick and punched him in the face. Brick was sent flying back until he crashed into a whack a mole game which began to smoke. The few kids who were around screamed and ran out of the arcade. The owner and other employees knew to stay out of the way whenever the rowdyruffs were involved.

Berserk stared at Brute with an open mouth and an incredulous look on her face. Brute just punched a younger version of her father. "Are you insane!? That's my...well you know!" Berserk screamed at her. Even Brat who was watching from the sidelines had a hand covered over her mouth. Brute was still too angry to respond and fully come over her senses. She didn't even have a chance to say anything before being kicked by Boomer and thrown to the ground by Butch. The two then began to beat down on her while she was the ground and laughing while they did so.

A tiny gasp escaped Brat's mouth. There was no way she was going to sit by and watch her dad and uncle beat on her cousin. "Nobody double teams us!" she yelled flying towards Butch and kicking him off of Brute. Boomer faced the girl and he couldn't believe his eyes, "Hey there's a third one. I think somebody shrunk the powerpuff girls!"

Before delivering one of the hardest blows she could muster, Brat quickly apologized in her mind for her what she was about to do. She cocked her hand back but was surprised when she felt someone grab her fist. Looking back she realized it was Berserk giving her the meanest glare.

"Were you seriously trying to take this even further than what it is? We are not fighting them and that is final!" Suddenly Berserk covered her mouth with both hands. She realized she was indeed turning into her mother which was highly unacceptable. Niether of the two punks were listening to Brute when she shouted their names but it was too late. Brick grabbed Berserk's arm and threw her up into the ceiling where she crashed through to outside. Boomer then came second who slammed into Brat where they both flew through the window and ended outside on the sidewalk. Brat managed to kick Boomer off of her and fly up in the air to meet Berserk.

"So what was that about not fighting them?" Brat asked in the tone she spoke in whenever she was right for once. Across from them now floated all three rowdyruff boys and now Brute was by their side too. Berserk sighed and cracked her knuckles. "Let's just try not to kill them. I'd like for us all to still be born," she told them as all six of them collided together.

* * *

**AN: I just love action filled scenes so expect much of it next chapter. That is if I get enough feedback so fav, follow, and review if you want more!**


	5. punks vs ruffs

Chapter 5: Punks Vs. Ruffs

One.

Two.

Three.

Each rowdyruff were met with what felt like a cargo ship slam into them, but was actually the three unknown little girls. Now out of the arcade and into the city, much more destruction could be made. The rowdyruff boys were sent spiraling into a building until eventually smashing straight through it and into another building. The punks knew they were still their fathers but it still felt good to hit them the way they just did. In their time the ruffs always had one up on them and now they could finally fight evenly!

"That was so cool did ya see that!? I hit him like bam! And then he went wham! Right through a building!" Brute excitedly said waving her arms about to demonstrate what they literally done seconds ago. Brat rolled her eyes and was about to tell her this but instead shouted, "Look out!"

Just in time the punks split apart and watched as three red, blue, and green beams of energy fly by where they were just at. "I think these guys are really trying to hurt us," Brat said in a way like she couldn't believe it.

"Of course they are pee-brain. It's not like would know we're their dau-" Brute was cut off by an elbow slamming into her face which sent her free falling to the ground. At the last minute she caught herself in the air and slowly descended to the ground. Something hard was rattling around in her mouth though. She spit whatever it was out, now horrified by what she saw. "My tooth! He knocked my tooth out!" she pointed a finger accusingly at Butch was up in the air and holding his stomach from laughing too hard. With her fists bawled tight, Brute took off at full speed then gave Butch a quick jab to his ribs followed by a kick to his face. He had to move away from the lashing green eyed girl to regain himself.

After gaining control of himself, Butch held onto his jaw and felt pain in his mouth. He spat in his hand and saw that Brute managed to knock out one of his teeth in return. "What the hell? This was my favorite tooth!" he shouted down to her. Brute had her arms folded and revealed to him, "Did you know I still have a few baby teeth left? At least mine will grow back."

Butch growled and launched a few more green laser beams at Brute who had no problem dodging them. One laser sailed over Brute's head and hit Brat who had her back turned to them. She shrieked when she felt the impact and Boomer snuck a punch in while this happened. Brat got over the brief pain and used her forearms to block the next couple of punches. Boomer decided to change up and made a blue colored energy bubble form around himself so he could hit her but she couldn't touch him.

"Ha, let's see you penetrate my super force field," Boomer said sticking his tongue out at her. Brat rolled her eyes at this and landed on the ground. She kept herself ready and waiting for him with her eyes focused solely on him.

"Ok bubble boy, bring it," she called out to him. Boomer took the bait and came flying towards her with the grin never leaving his face. In his mind he pictured smashing her into the ground and finishing it off with another move he had planned. Instead, Brat held her hands close together as a blue light of electricity cackled between them until taking the form of a baseball bat. Boomer nearly dropped his shield down from seeing this and got smacked dead on by the bat Brat made. The look on his face was quite comical when it happened, dropping the force field that once surrounded him. Brat gave it one more swing to send Boomer skidding across the ground. People in the street were screaming and scrambled away from the ground that was getting torn up by this. Boomer rubbed his head and sat up, "Now they're stealing my moves! Who the heck are these girls?"

Brat landed a few feet away from him and struck a pose with two fingers held up to form a peace sign and the other hand resting on her hip. "We're the powerPUNK girls and that's all you gotta know," she told him to clear up that they weren't the powerpuffs. Boomer raised one eyebrow up at the name.

"Powerpunk girls? Sounds close enough to the powerpuff girls."

"Yeah well so does rowdyruff when you think about it," Brat retorted.

A few seconds ticked by and the two clashed together again in a blue colored fight. While everyone else on the streets were trying to leave the area, one person out of many remained still, silently watching the fight and leaning against a store building. It was Mojo jojo who watched in fascination as they rowdyruff boys fought with three mysterious beings he found out weren't the powerpuff girls.

"But how could this be? Where have these new set of super powered brats been hiding all this time without me knowing? Could it be that the professor has created yet another batch of supposed heroes to keep Townsville even more secured when the puffs aren't around to protect it? I must get answers," he said to himself and continued to watch the fight from above. Another building collapsed in on itself when Brick tossed Berserk into it. It didn't take long for her bounce back on her feet. She stood firmly on the ground to gather a red light in her hands and throw the glowing lights at Brick who danced across the sky to avoid them. He found out when one touched him they would explode upon impact. She then switched up and shot eye beam lasers at him. They were coming much too fast for Brick to completely dodge and took on a few straight to the chest. Now Mojo jojo was very surprised by what he just witnessed.

"Not only do they have some of the same basic powers as the ruffs and puffs, but they also appear to be a bit craftier. Possibly even stronger!" Mojo exclaimed. An evil sinister smile slowly took form while he began to plot something even better. "Why should I worry about the ruffs or try to get the puffs when I could have the newest best thing. All I have to do is wait for the perfect opportunity to come."

Berserk took off towards Brick and delivered multiple punches and kicks to Brick who just as easily blocked them. They matching each other fist to fist almost as if predicting the other's move. Berserk's fighting style was very similar to Brick's only because he was the one who mainly taught her to fight. Even Brick himself noticed this. And for a brief moment he felt as if he had met her somewhere before. The two were both thrown back from each other where they floated in the air to size the other up.

"Ok kid I know I've seen you before. You're not telling us who you really are," Brick accused. Berserk felt a bead of sweat coming down her forehead and was going to respond when she suddenly flew up higher in the air. Brick wondered what that was about and turned around only to see a huge truck being tossed at him. He didn't have time to move out of the way so it crashed into him followed by an explosion caused by the flammable tanks the truck was carrying.

Berserk gasped, "Holy crap Brute! Are you trying to make sure I don't exist!?"

Brute smirked and flagged her hand. "Aw come on he's fine see!" she said pointing to Brick who stood in the midst of all the smoke from the explosion. "The rowdyruff boys are practically indestructible like us."

Brick was seething now. He had an intense dark look in his eyes which shifted between Brute and Berserk. "I've had it with all this! Now to decide who dies first," he hissed through clenched teeth. Brat bit her lip from the way he sounded. She saw that Boomer too had the same dark look. Perhaps the boys received one too many blows to the head.

The punks watched as the ruffs gathered together and Brick shouted, "Team maneuver; **Ballistic Barrage!**"

The rowdyruffs began to rush towards the puffs while leaping and zigg zagging from building to building down the street, making it so the girls couldn't guess their next moves. Then they suddenly jumped high into the air with their signature colors glowing in the palm of their hands, and started to nose dive straight towards the punks. The powerpunks tried to ready themselves for the attack but to no avail. The ruffs were coming down much too fast for them to properly block or dodge and before they knew it, were slammed down into the ground and getting pushed back along with bright energy being pounded into them. Like a bomb, the punks felt an explosion go off which forced them down into a large crater sized hole. The ruffs took a step back to admire the gaping hole they made where the punks were currently laying inside.

"Not so tough now are ya!? Just a bunch of sissy little girls," Brick shouted and just as he expected, received nothing but silence. Everyone who stood around, Mojo, and even the police who were there observing the scene but made no advance, watched intensely for any signs that the punks were alive.

Berserk groaned and cracked an eye open to see where she was.

Yup. She was definitely in a hole. Slowly did she sit up and crack her neck to get all the kinks out. Looking up she could tell she was at least 10 feet below ground. Her hand pressed against her lip and then looked down at the blood on her fingers. Apparently her lip got busted. More blood dripped down from her forehead. She could only imagine the state her cousins were in. With a couple more groans she stood up fully and then began to float out of the hole. At the same time she saw Brat and Brute floating from their own craters looking just as beat up as she was. Now they were beginning to grow tired of this.

Anyone who was standing even remotely close to the trio, backed away from them the moment they saw their faces. Each of the punks had their eyes glowing their respective colors and their lips were curled in a sneer. Not a minute went by before Berserk gave a command to the other two.

"How fitting would it be for us to fall into our parents' footsteps? There would be no other way than by using an alternate version of their attack," Berserk said grabbing hold of Brat and Brute's hands to form a circle. "**Electric ball Attack!**"

They spun around quickly gaining speed until they were a blurred mixture of colors, turning into a glowing pink ball of pure energy. The area around them turned windy enough to uproot trees and cause every window in nearby buildings to shatter.

Thinking fast, Brick commanded his brothers to mimic the girls' move to form an energy ball themselves only colored red. The punks shot out a blast of energy which clashed with the ruffs own blast. Each wave of energy appeared to be even, not one of them looked to be stronger or weaker than the other. But slowly the punks pushed more and more power out until almost consuming the ruffs.

'_Wait...we can't do this...' _Berserk told her cousins using telepathic communication. Somehow they were all linked mentally while using this attack. '_We're too strong...our dads can't take this much longer...if we don't stop now then we'll kill them...Without them there will be no future for us…good or bad…'_

Brat and Brute feared this might happen the moment they threw their first punch. It was fun and exciting to fight the way that had been fighting but now was time to step down. They tried to carefully power down so they could quickly move away. As soon as they retracted their energy beam, the ruffs took advantage of the momentary withdrawal and pushed as much power as they could towards the punks.

The girls were hit dead on and screamed from the shock of pain and betrayal they felt knowing their dads were the ones causing it. Even though they knew these ruffs weren't their dads yet, It still hurt them nonetheless. This physical pain was beginning to hurt more and more and because they let their guards down so easily, it allowed them to become that more vulnerable to the attack.

The powerpunks couldn't bare it any longer. They soon slipped into darkness and took a nose dive straight to the ground. The rowdyruffs spun out of their attack where they hovered over the three girl's unconscious bodies.

"Three annoying girls down, three more to go," Brick said with a triumphant smile.

He wasn't the only one smiling victoriously. Mojo jojo chose now to make his way to scene with diabolical plans ready to be put into action.

* * *

**AN: Yes I know this was updated a little late according to my own schedule. On the bright side I have other chapters already written.**

**Be sure to review and I'll upload them quickly! Also thanks for those who did so already!**


End file.
